extraños sentimientos
by hatsumi hayashida
Summary: todo el equipo del raimon conoceran a un grupo de chicas que son especiales que empezaran juntos una aventura para enfrentar al dorado y en ese tiempo los chicos conoceran los secretos de las chicas,se necesitan oc plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les gusten a todos !**

Ya ha pasado tiempo y un nuevo viento sopla en el Raimon,ahora el capitán era un chico llamado matsukaze tenma,que en estos momentos se encontraba entrenando como siempre lo hacían,Endo ahora el entrenador de Raimon se encontraba observando junto con Kido el entrenamiento,Haruna estaba que averiguaba en su tablet quienes serian el siguiente equipo que jugarían,y las chicas como Aoi se encontraba trayendo las bebidas,Akane se encontraba tomando fotos a todo el equipo en especial Shindou causando los celos de cierto ojos cyan y cabello rosa y Midori se encontraba gritándole a Nishiki por sus equivocaciones casi dejando sordo a todos pero a los minutos Endo sonó el silbato

-chicos descansen un rato -dijo Endo mientras seguía hablando con Kido

-waaa estoy cansado! -dijo kariya para sentarse en el suelo y recibir la botella de agua

-toma kariya -dijo amablemente aoi para después repartir a los demás chicos

-gracias -dijo sin importancia

-chicos porque mas tarde nos vamos al restaurante de tobitaka san -propuso shinsuke para pararse del suelo

-buena idea shinsuke así nos relajamos un poco -hablo tenma emocionado

-así le podré tomar fotos a shin sama -dijo akane con su cámara en manos para que cierto peli rosa se pusiera serio

-que pasa kirino? -pregunto shindo para secarse la cara con la toalla

-ah!no nada Shindo -dijo kirino para de nuevo tomar agua

Los chicos platicaban hasta que de sorpresa entra a la cancha un gato negro de ojos rojos y en su hocico llevaba al parecer una libreta que se subió al arco al parecer estaba esperando algo o "alguien"

-vamos a tener mala suerte para toda nuestra vida! -dijo asustado Hayami mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-oh vamos hombre no se pesimista solo es un animal -dijo hamano relajado

-un gato que lindo -dijo hinako para corre donde el gato y tratar de bajarlo del arco

-hinako chan te vas a caer -dijo aoi preocupada para ir donde la chica

Y así todos el equipo se acerco al arco para tratar de bajar al gato pero se percataron que una chica de cabello rubio con una coleta al costado,ojos de color vino,piel clara,un polo parecido al de tsurugi solo en color verde,un overol con short de color marrón oscuro y zapatillas rojas bajaba las escaleras corriendo mientras que gritaba desesperada

-maldito gato devuélveme mi libreta! -grito molesta para parar adelante del arco y trataba de alcanzar al gato pero este parecía que le estaba haciendo burla ya que se hecho y en su cola sostenía la libreta mientras la mecía causando que la chica se enfade mas -será desgraciado este gato!

Pero al parecer esta chica no venia sola a su tras venían otras persona ...

**Bueno hasta aquí voy a nesecitar ayuda! Bueno aquí les voy a dejar la ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:(entre 15 y 17)**

**Cosas que le gustan:**

**Cosas que odian:**

**Aparencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Habilidad:**

**Pareja:(menos kariya y tsurugi)**

**Aquí les dejo mi ficha y de mi amiga:**

**Nombre:Hayashida Hatsumi**

**Edad:15**

**Cosas que le gustan:el helado,los gatos,el patinaje,pelear con su mejor amiga y dibujar**

**Cosas que odian:todo lo amargo,la gente mandona y que le digan chibi**

**Aparencia:de cabello azul cielo largo hasta la cintura,el ojo derecho lo tiene tapado con un parche pero su ojo izquierdo es azul,piel clara**

**Personalidad:alegre,relajada,dormilona,tragona,graciosa,amigable,**

**Peleonera y cuando se molesta es muy peligrosa**

**Habilidad:puede ver a las personas muertas o las que van a morir pero solo cuando se quita el parche y muestra su ojo derecho que es de color rojo**

**Pareja:kariya desu!**

**Nombre:furukawa amaya**

**Edad:15**

**Cosas que le gustan:escuchar musica,papitas fritas,los perros y el dinero**

**Cosas que odia:que le quiten su dinero,las alturas,los insectos y los dulce**

**Aparencia:**cabello rubio con una coleta al costado,ojos de color vino,piel clara,un polo parecido al de tsurugi solo en color verde,un overol con short de color marrón oscuro y zapatillas rojas

**Personalidad:algo seria,graciosa,renegona,un poco tímida,amable,tacaña y peleonera**

**Habilidad:puede ver el aura de las personas y se les ponen los ojos rojos **

**Pareja:tsurugi**

**Bueno solo hasta el 19 se aceptan fichas! Hasta la próxima :)**


	2. Una presentación de locura parte 1

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste a todos !**

Pero al parecer esta chica no venia solo a su tras venían otras personas

-ya déjalo Amaya que ese gato es terco como su dueña - dijo fríamente una chica de cabello rojo hasta debajo de los hombros con mechas rubias,ojos verde Esmeralda,piel pantalón negro,botas altas y un niqui de manga corta,blanca

-Jaaa! Ni loca Camilia en esa libreta esta todo lo que me debe la chibi! -grito molesta para treparse al arco

-si que eres persistente Amaya -comento camilia -bueno has lo que quieras -dijo la chica para ir se pero antes ver a cierto peli rosa y ojos cyan que se encontraba parado al lado de Shindou

-Amaya chan bájate ahorita mismo si no te vas hacer daño! -dijo preocupada una chica de cabello castaño claro,largo y liso,piel de color vainilla,alta y esbelta,unos pechos muy grandes para su edad y ojos marrones

-Hana eres tu? -pregunto shindo a la chica quien volteo rápidamente

-a primo hola cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo contenta para abrazarlo

-¿quien es shindo sempai? -pregunto curioso tenma

-pues es mi prima,Hana Shindou -la presento a todo el equipo y ella saludo amablemente para despues ver a la chica que se trapaba

-Amaya chan te vas a lastimar! - dijo nueva mente

-ya no te preocupes Hana que si se muere con sus ahorros hacemos su entierro -dijo un chico desprecupadamente de melena castaña con un flequillo Hacia la izquierda,ojos esmeraldas,piel morena

-como puedes decir eso Hidetoshi Nakata! -le regaño una chica de cabello castaño con rulitos y dos mechones estilo natsumi,ojos esmeraldas y piel morena

-pero Paz solo digo la verdad -dijo tranquilamente

-Mmm oi hide bájala -mando una chica que comía un helado de fresa y de baja estatura delgada,piel pálida,ojos verdes

-me has visto cara de empleado Yessica?-dijo el chico para cruzar los brazos

-Si! -dijo sonriente mente para que los demás se quedaran callados

-_"si que es bipolar" -pensó el chico_

_-_a claro primo ellos son mis amigos,la chica que esta comiendo helado se llama Yessica Akiei,el chico es Hidetoshi Nakata pero le decimos Hide y la chica que se le parese es Paz Nakata,la chica que se fue es Camilia Vazquez parece fría pero es buena persona a y la chica que ahí -señalo donde Amaya -es Amaya furukawa

-kyaaa! -grito amaya para que todos vieran como la chica se resvalo con la cola del gato que se escapo pero la chica fue atrapada por tsurugi todos al ver eso se sintieron aliviados

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto tsurugi dejando sorprendido al equipo ya que es muy raro que el pregunte ese tipo de cosas

-si...Si...SI! -dijo nerviosamente y sonrojada

-ha me descuido un momento y ya están detrás de ti -apareció un chico sonriente de cabello rojo y lacio,ojos grises y piel clara,y en sus hombros traía a una pequeñamonina de cabello color vino con dos coletas hasta el pecho,ojos grises y piel clara

-Ah! Ni chan! -dijo para pararse ir corriendo donde el chico

-¿y el quien es? -pregunto tsurugi a Hana

-el es maeda yuki y la pequeña es su hermanita mikaru -explico Hana

-ni chan! Donde esta la chibi!? -dijo molesta para que a su tras alguien la abrazara por la cintura

-como te atreves decirme chibi,plana kufufufu~ -dijo una chica de cabello azul cielo largo hasta la cintura,el ojo derecho lo tiene tapado con un parche pero su ojo izquierdo es de color azul y piel clara

-como diablos has dicho Hatsumi!- grito roja como un tomate y perseguir a la chica

-jajaja sígueme si puedes -grito para escapar de amaya

-vamos Hatsumi corre corre -animo una chica de estatura media,bien desarrollada,de piel clara,cabello café-cobrizo,escalodano en capaz hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos grande café,tiene un tatuaje ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda y una marca con forma pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho

-Si que estas emocionada Alejandra -comento hide

-es que es muy gracioso cuando la plana y la enena se pelean! -Comento pero sintió un escalofrío en su espalda -ups! Se me escapo -corrió

-como nos has llamado! -gritaron para seguirla

-wao si que tu amigas son divertidas -comento Minamisawa a Hana

-yo creo que estas confundiendo de diversión a locura Minamisawa sempai - dijo en voz vaja kariya con una gota en su cabeza

-esto si que es divertido -dijo akane para tomar fotos

-oh se cansaron las tres -dijo desilusionada Yessica ahora comiendo un helado de chocolate

-oh! Es helado de chocolate mi favorito -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos - me invitas? -solo lo miro y agacho la mirada

-Yo ...

**Bueno hasta aca y no se preocupen que los demás aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo,les dejare unas preguntas:**

**-Hatsumi le pagara a Amaya?**

**-Aquien miraba Camilia?**

**-Yessica le invitara a Tenma?**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo,bye ~**


	3. Una presentación de locura parte 2

-yo pues -dudo pero estaba apunto de invitarle si no fuera

-no porque me lo va dar a mi -dijo una chica para quitarle el helado,era de cabello castaño hasta las caderas,ojos verdes esmeralda,piel clara y delgada

-clara! -le regaño

-el helado -dijo tenma triste

-jejeje -se río para después ver a tenma -hola mi nombre es clara nishikawa

-hola chicos -saludo una chica pelo castaño hasta las caderas,ojos verdes que llevaba una maleta

-Aliya ! -se sorprendió shindo

-a verdad se me olvido decirte que aliya ya llego de Europa -dijo Hana

-ran! -Dijo una chica que venia directo hacia kirino para abrazarlo,tenía el cabello rosa que tenía una coleta alta,ojos cyan y tes morena

-Aila que haces aquí ? -dijo kirino confundido

-es que te extrañaba mucho ran -dijo cariñosamente

-ran?-dijo en tono de burla kariya para después taparse la boca y reírse

-kariya! -dijo un poco rojo para gritarle pero su hermana se metió

-disculpa pero la única que le puede llamar así soy yo y nadie mas -dijo molesta causan que kariya tuviera un poco de miedo

-vamos Aila no te enfades que no hacido para tanto -trato de tranquilizar una chica de cabello negro hasta las caderas,ojos cristalinos como las lagrimas,tez muy blanca y estatura normal

-ya estabien Yuzuki chan -dijo ya tranquila

-hola a todos soy Yuzuki ayame -se presento para que la pequeña mikaru trajera de la mano a una chica Y a su lado a otra chica seria

-Valen nechan y Diana nechan ya están aquí - dijo la pequeña para después sonreír

-hola! Soy valen Mizukoshi -se presento alegre la chica de cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura,mide 1,65 ,ojos café claro y cuerpo bien desarrollado

-y ella es diana wolf no es de muchas palabras pero es buena persona -la presento yuki,era un chica de piel blanca,ojos verdes,cabello negro que le llega hasta los hombros,usa uno jeans gris,una camiseta de manga corta roja,una chaqueta negra Totalmente abierta y unos lentes negros

-un gusto conocerlos -dijo en voz baja para que shuu le diera la mano

-un gusto concerté soy shuu -se estaban apunto de dar la mano pero Hatsumi se metió en medio de ellos aun corriendo y a su tras estaba Amaya que la perseguía

-págame de una vez enana! -gritaba molesta

-eso nunca plana primero muerta! - contesto para corren mas rápido

-vamos Amaya alcanzala pégale ! -animo una chica para que los demás la miraran era blanco y medio ondulado que le llegaba mas abajo de Las caderas,ojos morado con celeste,piel blanca,baja para su edad pero bien desarrollada

-Daniel no digas ese tipo de cosas -dijo en voz baja de cabello blanco hasta las rodillas,su ojo derecho es verde con celeste y su ojo izquierdo Como la chica que se le parecía,bien desarrollada,su cerquillo le tapa el ojo derecho

-Gabriel es que estoy aburrida -dijo la chica seria

-y quienes son ellas -pregunto ichino a yuki

- ellas son las hermanas Daniel y Gabriel le black -aparecio una chica alta se podría decir que era la mas alta de todas,su cabello era largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas color negro azabache,Ojos rojos como la sangre pero se los oculta con unas gafas y su cuerpo es bien desarrollado -y yo soy Yue Wang -dijo algo torpe

-hola Yue chan yo soy Minamisawa y espero que seamos buenos amigos -dijo Minamisawa causando un leve sonrojo en la chica

-huy se sonrojo yue chan -susurro Alejandra en voz baja para que Yue nomal escuchara

-claro Minamisawa -le contesto perotosdos escucharon un grito

-ayudemen!,help!,tasukete!,SOS que me van a matar! -gritaba desesperada Hatsumi ya que Amaya estaba en su encima forzegiando para pegarle

-que es lo que esta pasando aquí -pregunto medio molesto Kido acompañado de Endo y una joven de cabello hasta mas abajo de las caderas,piel clara,ojos negros,tiene la misma estatura que natsumi y tiene un fleco que le cae en puntas hacia los ojos

-un futuro asesinato es que acaso no vee -contesto hide con una gota en la cabeza

-entonces hay que pararlas ya-dijo la joven preocupada

-no es muy peligroso la vez pasada Amaya casi me mata-opino yuki recordando cuando se paso dos meses en el hospital por culpa de Amaya

-entonces como las paramos -dijo asustada aoi

-pues no lo se solo esperar que un milagro le ayude a Hatsumi -dijo alejandra

-vamos a separarlas -dijo tenma Para que tsurugi asiente la cabeza

-si que estos chicos son valientes -dijo paz

Al tratar de separar las cada uno se gano sus moretones pero consiguieron que las chicas se separar

-estabien Amaya chan -le pregunto Yue

-si pero quiero que me page! -dijo molesta para cruzar los brazos

-"_eso si que es berrinche" -_penso todo el equipo del Raimon

-a si era por eso toma -dijo yuki para darle dinero en sus manos causando que le brillara los ojos

-a gracias ni chan -dijo hatsumi para abrazar a su hermano y este sonriera

-no que Hatsumi era que le debía a Amaya ? -pregunto paz

-si pues pero yuki es muy buen hermano y le paga todas las deudas a Hatsumi -dijo Yessica ahora comiendo un helado de vainilla

-bueno? Es demasiado bueno yuki,y por cierto de donde sacas helados Yessica -pregunto clara con una gota en su cabeza

-hay mi cabeza -se quejaba tsurugi para que Amaya se le acerque

-gomen es que cuando peleo con Hatsumi siempre terminamos lastimando alguien a si que gomen -dijo un poco apenada

-no te preocupes no son tan graves los golpes que me han dado -dijo para que sonriera levemente

-ah! Sonrio tsurugi el fin del mundo se avecina! -dijo asustado hayami

-tío si que hoy has venido pesimista-dijo hamano

-pero es cierto lo que dice Hayami es muy pero que muy raro que sonria tsurugi -dijo kurama un poco sorprendido

-no me digas que tu también que acaso es contagioso el pesimismo de Hayami ? -dijo hamano como siempre con sus manos en la cabeza

-bueno bueno hemos perdido mucho tiempo chicos así que póngase a entrenar ya -dijo pero la joven de su lado lo miro media molesta -a cierto chicos se me olvido presentar a la señora shimori suzuno desde hoy ayudara a otonashi sensei

-hola chicos y no me traten de señor digamen shimori sensei-dijo amablemente

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado a todos!,bye bye !**


End file.
